


In Your Arms

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: In the middle of the night, the lines between nightmare and reality blur.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 63





	In Your Arms

_Gunfire rattled in the distance, followed by the unmistakable sound of an explosion. First one, then two._

_His lungs burned from the spurt as he pressed himself flat against the low brick wall, weapon hot in his hands._

_Ambushed. Trapped. Helpless._

_Next to him, Daniel yelled words he couldn’t distinguish, couldn’t decipher, couldn’t make out in this chaos._

_The battle noises blended with his pounding heart and clawed at his sanity._

A caring hand rubbed across the damp skin of his chest.

_Colonel Reynolds moved from his cover._

_A grave mistake._

_Jack screamed, “STOP!!!” but only a puff of vapor passed his lips. Paralyzed, he observed how the other man was hit by a blast and sank silently to the ground._

_The stench of scorched flesh soaked the air._

“I got you, Jack.”

_Footsteps closed in on his position. Jack’s senses zoned in on the approaching enemy. The tension in his muscles increased, whereas t ime slowed down._

“They aren’t real.”

_One more step -_

“It’s just a dream.”

_-and he would -_

The familiar voice cut through the horrors of war and confused him until Daniel’s eyes morphed into the concerned blue of Carter’s.

Sam, his lifeline.

The light pressure of her tender kiss at the nape of his neck pulled him back and grounded him in reality.

Sam, his savior.

The gruesome scenery melted into thin air and was replaced by the comfort of their bed, her warm embrace, and the howl of a lonely creature of the night.

Sam, the love of his life.

“I’ve got you, Jack,” she soothed him with her low voice and gentle touch. “They can’t harm you anymore.”

He let out a shaky breath and entwined their fingers.

Sam continued to whisper words of reassurance into his ear until his heartbeat synchronized with hers.

Grateful for her presence and understanding, he lifted her fingers to his lips and snuggled deeper into her arms.

The ghost of her relieved smile graced his shoulder.

Together, they had defeated the demons of the past once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Leyenn and Minouze for sparking this ficlet and keeping me away from other projects.


End file.
